


Beer Pong (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Hi, so that frat boy chris gif set is giving me so many feelings and I was wondering if I could request some frat boy! Steve smut? Like reader has a class with him and he seems so quiet and out of place for a stereotypical frat house, but then they see him at a party and hes just as drunk and wild as the rest of them, so they decide to talk to him and kachow! They’re doing the do.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Beer Pong (College AU)

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't comfortable writing drunk sex so that won't be included in this.

“Hilly, I really didn’t wanna come here!” you tried to pull against the tight grip your best friend, Brunnhilde aka Hilly, had on your wrist.

Hilly rolled her eyes, “No, Y/N. You’ve been holed up in our apartment for too long! You need to go out and let loose!”

“No! I-Hilly!! Stop it!” due to her strength, your best friend was able to pull you into the frat house that was bumping with loud music and people yelling and cheering. 

You winced at how loud the music was playing. People all had the stereotypical red cups in their hand, filled to the brim with booze. People were grinding on each other to the music, couples were making out in the dark corners of the house. The entire place smelled of sweat and alcohol. You didn’t like this at all.

Hilly continued to drag you through the house and out the back to the backyard where there were even more people. Her grip on you didn’t ease until she ran into Thor, a guy you had European history with.

“There you are, you big oaf!” Hilly punched Thor in the arm and he chuckled.

“I told you I’d be in the backyard!” he looked behind Hilly and waved at you with a smile, “Hello, Y/N!”

You waved, “Hey Thor.”

“I didn’t expect to see you here. As I recall these aren’t your thing.” he gave Hilly a pointed look, who then shrugged and grabbed the cup from his hand, drinking all of its contents.

You snorted, “Yeah, well, my wonderful best friend thought it’d be good to bring me, despite my rejection.”

Thor nodded, “I see, well, now that you’re here, come play with us! Steve needs a partner because Barnes went off with someone.”

Your ear perked at the familiar name, “Steve? As in Steve Rogers?”

Thor smirked at your sudden interest, “The very same,” he offered his arm to you, “Come along.” Hilly had already went over to the beer pong table where several people were gathered around. When you drew closer, Thor yelled, “Steve! I found you a partner!”

Steve turned towards Thor, his eyes brightening and smile widening at the sight of you, “Y/N! Hi!” he rushed over to you, crushing you in his arms with a hug, “I didn’t think I’d see you here!”

You nervously laughed, “Yeah, uh, same here. You’re a frat boy?”

He shrugged, “Yeah. Surprised?”

“A little. I mean in class you’re so shy and quiet unlike-”

“YEEEAAAH! THAT’S MY BOY!” you heard Luis, another classmate of yours, yell to his friend, Scott who managed to win their round of beer pong.

“-them,” you chuckled at the sight.

“I’m a business major like the rest of ‘em.”

You slowly nodded, “Wow. I’ve sat next to you for half a semester and I’m just finding this out.”

He shrugged, “Well, we hardly get time to chat. Fury is always on people who even asks the person next to them for a pencil.”

You laughed, “That’s true!”

Steve looked down and took note of your empty hands, “You wanna drink?”

You shook your head, “I don’t drink alcohol.”

“That’s fine. We have water, soda, orange juice too, unless Nat and her friends used it all for the mimosas.”

“Water’s fine.” 

He shot you a smile and then excused himself to head back inside the house. Once out of sight, Hilly practically ran into your side, “I saw you talking to him! What’d he say? Did he ask you out yet?”

You snorted, “No, Hilly. We just talked about school. And he’ll definitely not want to ask me out. I’m not his type!”

She arched a brow at you, “You know his type?”

“He’s like any frat boy here. Some tall, skinny chick in a sorority who likes to party and drink. I’m not like that.”

“But Steve isn’t like all these other frat boys,” Hilly pointed out before heading back to the beer pong table. It was her and Thor against Sam and Scott’s girlfriend, Hope. 

Steve startled you when he appeared back at your side, “Sorry,” he gave you a sheepish look.

You took the water bottle from his hands, “Thanks and it’s alright.” you twisted the cap open and gulped nearly half the bottle down, which made Steve snicker.

“Thirsty much?” 

You giggled, “You have _no_ idea. Anyway, Thor said you needed a partner for the game?” you asked, nodding towards the pong table.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to play if you don’t want to.”

You shrugged, “It’s fine. Might as well, right?”

“I suppose. I’ll drink your drinks too since you said you don’t drink.”

You graciously smiled at him, “Thanks, Steve.”

“No problem, Y/N.”

___________________________

Three rounds of beer pong and you and Steve have been undefeated. Steve, because he took on the responsibility of drinking your drinks, was now soooooo drunk. Every time the ball landed in the other team’s cup, he’d do this adorable dance that always made you laugh. And you noticed whenever you laughed, a big smile would appear on his face and he’d get this look in his eyes. It brought butterflies to your tummy, but it also made you nervous. You’re not Steve’s type. You’ll never be Steve’s type. You needed to get that into your head now before you started to fall harder for him.

It was your turn and the opposing team, Tony and Clint, had one more cup to go. You rolled the ping pong ball in your hand, trying to concentrate. Steve stood right behind you, his front pressed up against your back. 

He leaned over and whispered into your ear, “You got this, Y/N. This is for the win. I believe in you.” You could feel your face heating up from not only his closeness but the fact that he had both hands on your hips. 

“Okay. Here it goes!” you tossed the ball across the table and…SPLOOSH.

“YEEEAAH! WE WON! YOU DID IT, BABY!” Steve picked you up into his arms and kissed you on the mouth. 

Realizing what was happening, you pulled away, staring at Steve wide-eyed, who, in return, stared back at you just the same.

“Fuck,” he stepped away from you, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, “Shit. I-I’m sorry. I’m drunk! But that’s not an excuse! I just-” his body sagged, “You can leave, if I made you uncomfortable. I-I understand.”

You stared at Steve and without hesitation, you pulled him in for another kiss. Cheers and applause erupted around the two of you which made you break the kiss in laughter. 

Steve’s hands remained on your hips, his forehead resting against yours. He groaned, “I really want you, Y/N.” he’s grinding his crotch into yours and you whimper, which causes him to moan again, “God, I could make you feel so good, baby. Lemme make you feel good.” he’s practically dry humping you in front of everyone, which makes you push him away.

“Steve, stop. You’re-You’re drunk. This-This can’t happen. You don’t want me. Not really.”

“Y/N-”

“I’m gonna go.” You turned your back to him and ran out of the backyard. His cries for you falling deaf upon your ears.

___________________________

You woke up the next morning with a groan. The events of last night replaying through your head and you dug your face into your pillow. You kissed Steve Rogers. Twice. He wanted you, but he was drunk, and that’s what probably hurt the most. Knowing he wouldn’t want you sober.

You let out a frustrated sigh as you grabbed your phone and looked at your notifications. You hadn’t even looked at it when you got back to your dorm and went straight to sleep.

Hilly: where’d you go??

Hilly: thor said you just left after kissing steve?? 

Hilly: seriously, Y/N, where did you go?!

Hilly: YOU BETTER LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU ARE OR I’M CALLING CAMPUS POLICE TO LOOK FOR YOU!

You glanced towards Hilly’s bed to see that she was completely passed out. Thor probably brought her back. She always went too hard with her alcohol. 

You checked your other messages. One was from Thor:

Thor: brought Hilly back. She was freaking out about not knowing where you were. But she was happy to see you in bed when I brought her back. Also, you and Steve huh? ;)

The last batch of messages were from Steve. Some were from last night and the others from early this morning:

Steve: Y/N, im sorry! plasse coe back!

Steve: I wan talk!

Steve: I know I mseed up! 

Steve: at least teell me you got bcak safe!

He was still clearly drunk when he texted you those. Then you read the ones from early this morning:

Steve: Y/N, I’m really sorry I made you uncomfortable last night. I don’t know what I was doing. 

Steve: I know that’s a poor excuse, but this is me trying to make up for it. Can we talk?

Steve: well, i’ll be at the house nursing my hangover the entire day, so if you’re willing to talk. you can come by? or I can come to you? Whatever makes you comfortable.

And that was that. 

You tossed your phone onto your bed and sat up. You can do one of two things: 1) be completely immature and pretend all of last night didn’t happen or 2) be a responsible adult and talk things out with Steve. 

As much as you wanted to do number 1, the logical part of your brain told you to do number 2. So number 2 it is. 

__________________________

Steve stared at his phone, specifically the messages he had sent you last night and this morning. You read them, but hadn’t responded to him at all. He tossed the phone onto the couch in the living room of the frat house cursing. 

Bucky walked over and plopped down next to Steve, “You okay, pal?”

“I think I ruined my chances with Y/N,” he mumbled regretfully. 

“Ah yes. You kissed her. She kissed you. You started dry humping her and then she ditched. Way to go. You really do know how to deal with the ladies, pal.”

Steve punched his best friend in the arm, “This isn’t funny, Buck! I really like Y/N and I fucking blew it! Why the hell did I have to get plastered last night?!”

Sam groaned as he trudged over to the couch, “Too loud. No yelling,” he grumbled as he fell into one of the bean bags on the floor, “Why’re you yellin’ anyway?”

“He fucked up his chance with Y/N,” Bucky said with a smirk.

Sam snorted, “Was it the kiss or the dry humping?”

I WASN’T DRY HUMPING HER!” Steve yelled which made Sam whine. He pushed off the couch and marched towards the stairs, “I was gonna ask you two for help with apologizing to her and telling her how I feel but fuck you guys! You’re no help at all!” he purposefully stomped up every step of the way just to irritate Sam. 

The doorbell rang and Bucky got up with a grunt, and went over to open the door. An immediate smile appeared on his face, “Hey, Y/N.”

You shyly smiled at him, “Hey, Bucky. Um, is Steve here?”

“Yeah. Hold on.” Bucky faced the inside of the house, cupped his hands around his mouth, “Hey, Steve! Y/N’s here!”

Steve hollered back from downstairs, “THAT’S NOT FUNNY, BUCKY!”

“I’m serious, man! She’s here!” 

“YEAH RIGHT!”

“SHE’S REALLY HERE YOU DUMBASS! NOW GET DOWN HERE SO EVERYONE CAN STOP FUCKING YELLING!” Sam yelled from his seat in the bean bag. You couldn’t help but giggle at the hole affair. 

You heard hurried stomping upstairs and then Steve came bolting down the stairs towards you and Bucky, “Y/N!” he slid to a halt before you. 

“Um, hi, Steve.”

With small pants, he said, “Hi,” back.

Bucky pat his friend on the shoulder, “Weeeeell, I’ll leave you guys alone. Sam, you want a hangover special?”

“God, yes!”

Sam followed Bucky to the kitchen and you awkwardly chuckled, “So, uh, you wanted to talk?”

“Right, um, is it okay if we can do this in my room? I’d prefer the privacy.”

You nodded, “Sure,” you walked back into the house, surprised that it didn’t look completely trashed. 

“I cleaned up as soon as I woke up,” Steve stated as he walked up the stairs. 

“You seem fine for someone who claims to have a hangover,” you noted.

“It was bad when I woke up earlier. The headache and sound sensitivity has died down now. So I’m pretty much good. Can’t say the same for Sam or some of the others though.” 

He held the door to his room open for you and you walked in, immediately sitting down at his desk chair. After closing the door behind him, he walked over to his bed, sitting at the edge. He looked down at his lap, nervously twiddling his thumbs around, “So, uh, I’m sorry about last night. I was drunk and I kissed you and it was uncalled for. And, well, the grinding thing. Everyone is saying I was dry humping you, but I don’t think I was. Was I?”

You awkwardly scrunched your face up, “You kinda were, Steve.”

He groaned and put his head in his hands, “God fucking-I’m so sorry, Y/N! I really-I don’t know what I was thinking. I was so gone and I guess my feelings for you plus the amount of alcohol I had brought that out in me and-”

“You have feelings for me?”

“Well, yeah. I mean you’re so smart and funny and beautiful. The conversations we’ve had before and after class, they always make my days so much better. But I just had to fuck it up.” Steve fell back against his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

He heard the screech of his chair against the wooden floor and the padding of your feet towards him. He thought you were going to sit beside him, but no, you crawled on top of him, straddling his lap, which made him sit up.

“Y/N, wha-” you cupped Steve’s face and pressed your lips against his. This kiss was different from the last two. The last two was desperate and rushed. This one was soft and meaningful.

Steve wrapped his arms around you and rolled you over so that now he was on top and you were on the bed. Your hands pulled at the hem of his shirt and he broke the kiss, “Wait. Wait. So this,” he gestures between the two of you, “it’s mutual? You really like me too?”

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Of course, I like you, Steve! I kissed you, didn’t I?”

“Well yeah, but-actually. I don’t know where I was going with this. I like you and you like me and now-now I wanna get naked with you.”

You laughed again, “Get naked with me? You sound like a child.” he gave you a shrug and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the ground. 

You sat up doing the same while Steve hopped off the bed, tugging off his sweats. He fell onto the floor whilst doing so which made you laugh. Hard. 

You curled up into a ball on his bed, clutching your stomach, “Y-You just-and you were-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Steve rolled his eyes and proceeded to kick off his pants, his boxers joining them. Then there he stood before you, naked as the day he was born, pouting, “This is not how our first time together is supposed to go!”

“I-I’m-I’m sorry! You-You just-AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Steve growled and he pounced on you, throwing his entire weight on top of you causing you to yelp. You tried pushing him off, but he took your wrists pinning them to the bed. His usual bright blue eyes were now a darker blue, “Baby girl, you better stop laughing. Right now.”

You pulled your lips in, trying not to laugh some more. You found this side of Steve incredibly sexy, but the fact that he fell on his ass a minute ago was just too funny. 

You found yourself giggling again and Steve pushed his bare hips down on your clothed ones, “Sweetheart, I ain’t gonna fuck ya if you keep laughing at me.”

You visibly gulped, swallowing down your laughter as you mustered out a “Sorry, Steve.”

His eyes softened then, “You good now?” when you nodded, Steve let go of you, “Good. Now let’s even out the playing field, shall we?” and he was back to your soft Steve again. Looks like you’ll have to explore that darker side of him later. 

With your pants somewhere on the floor, and your bra and underwear joining it, you were bare before Steve. Laying in his bed and looking like an angel. 

“Goddamn. I think I’m dreaming.” his hand went down to his hard cock, slowly stroking it. 

You bent your fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion and he proceeded to crawl closer to you, body hovering over yours as he bent down for a searing kiss. One hand ran down your body, while the other kept him up right. He kneaded at your breasts, pinching and pulling at your hardened nubs makin you moan into his lips. 

“I love those sounds of yours. Lemme hear them again,” he breathed against your lips as his hand traveled further down to your pussy, his fingers rubbing down onto your clit before moving further to your slick, “This okay?” he asked before going any further. 

You nodded, “More, Steve. Please.” 

Without a second thought, his middle finger dipped into your core. You were wet but not wet enough yet. He wanted to change that, “Can I taste you, sweetheart? Hm? Can I taste that sweet pussy of yours?”

“Oh fuck yes,” you breathed out. You could already feel yourself getting wetter just by Steve’s dirty talk. You didn’t expect this out of him at all. 

Steve spread your legs further before laying onto his stomach in-between them. His fingers began to tease you, running along your slit, rubbing slow, circles around your clit. It was nice, bu not what you wanted. 

“Steeeeve!” you whined, causing him to chuckle.

“It’s alright, Y/N. I hear ya.” he leaned him, licking a stripe up your slit, which resulted you letting out a sigh of relief. Finally getting to the good stuff. 

His fingers spread your pussy lips open and he delved in. His tongue licking up your sweet juices, the tip teasing your hole, and then going up to flick at your nub. 

Your hands went to his hair, gripping the blonde tresses in pleasure, tugging at them, causing Steve to moan into your heat. And it was a very sexy, animalistic moan. So…Steve’s got a hair pulling kink. Gotta add that to the list of surprising things you’re finding out about him. 

“God, Steve. You’re so good at that,” you moaned, eyes glancing down at the oh so wonderful sight before you. 

If someone told you that Steve Rogers, your semester long crush, would be naked and going down on you, two days ago, you’d call them crazy. The thought only seemed like a dream and now your dream has come true. And holy fuck is this so much better than you ever thought it would be. 

Your nails scraped against Steve’s scalp as his tongue occupied your clit, while a finger slipped into your hole. You pushed your head back against the mattress mumbling, “Holy fucking shit, Steve.”

You heard him chuckle as he continued to pleasure you with his tongue, “You’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted, Y/N.” he gave you a wink and it made you whimper. 

“Steve, no more. I want you inside of me. Please.” you batted your eyes at him, hoping they’d give him the right affect. They did. 

He sat up, wiping your juices off his mouth, “You want it, huh?” he gripped his rock hard cock in his hand, “You want me to fuck you?”

You nodded, “Yes, please, Stevie,” you looked your legs around him, pulling him in, “so, so much.”

He smirked as he placed a hand by your head, holding him up. His other, still wrapped around his dick, “I can’t say no to you, Y/N.” he leaned in, teasing your clit with his tip. The precum spreading all over you. Steve’s hand on the mattress moved up more and reached for something under the pillow you were laying on. When he pulled away, he had a condom in hand. 

You gave him a questioning look and he simply shrugged, “Always gotta keep ‘em near.” he ripped the small package opening and then pulled the rubber out. He rolled it over his tip and then down his shaft. He tossed the wrapper somewhere and went back to business.

“Alright. You still wanna do this?” Still ever the considerate one, Steve.

“Fuck yes. Now come oooonn! I’ve been waiting for this since I saw you on the first day of class!”

Steve laughed as he bent over you, “Same here.” he pressed his lips to yours and at the same time, sheathed himself inside you. You gasped against his lips. This wasn’t the first time you’ve had sex, but Steve’s width was a lot different that the few previous people you’ve slept with. 

“You okay?” he murmured against your lips.

You nodded, “Mhm. Just been a while is all.”

“I’ll start slow,” he said before carefully pulling his hips back and then pushing them towards you, “Just tell me if you want me to go faster.” you nodded again, and his lips was on yours once more. 

He continued to give slow and careful thrusts. With every one, you became more used to the feeling of him and it became pleasurable. The feeling of his cock dragging against your pussy walls. His pubic bone pressing just enough pressure onto your clit to provide pleasure. But you wanted more now. You needed more now.

“Faster, Steve. Now. Want more now.”

“I got ya, baby. I got ya.” Steve took your legs and propped them over his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper inside you. 

You let out a loud moan as his thrusts became deeper and harder, “Fuck, Steve! Like that! Just like that!” the springs of the mattress creaked beneath you as Steve went hard. This was a feeling you never thought you’d experience with a guy like Steve. He was so smart, funny, considerate, but also handsome and sexy as hell. This has to be a dream. This has to be.

“Not a dream, baby. I’m all real.”

Your eyes widened, “Did I say that out loud?”

He chuckled, “Yeah. But it’s okay. You’re adorable.” 

“You’re adorable-r.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” you said with a giggle and he groaned.

“That giggle drives me crazy. God, the times in class I’d hear it. Just made me wanna take you right there in front of everyone.”

You playfully scrunched your nose up in distaste, “Don’t think Fury would’ve appreciated it.”

“Yeah, probably not.” his hand snaked around to your clit, thumb brushing against it, rubbing it down, pinching it, “Wanna cum, Y/N? I wanna feel you cum.”

His pace quickened in tandem with the pace of his fingers. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air in his room as Steve fucked you hard. 

“Oh God, Steve!” you cried out, feeling pleasure you’ve never felt before. You could feel the tightening in your lower stomach. A coil ready to be released. 

“Come on, Y/N. Cum for me. Cum on my cock, beautiful. Lemme feel ya.”

You gripped at the sheets on his bed, your hold on them so tight that you felt like you’d rip a hole through them, “Fuck! I’m-Steve-I’m gonna cum!” You cried out his name, as your walls clenched down on him. That familiar wave of pleasure washing over you and taking over your body.

“Shit! God, Y/N! That’s it! Keep going! Good girl!” he cried out through gritted teeth. He was coming to his climax. Just a little more to go. He went as hard as he could now, helping you ride through your orgasm while chasing after his own. He wanted this. Needed this. 

“Hnnng, fuck! Y/N!” he gave two more thrusts and he stilled as his seed spilled into the condom, “Oh God!” he cried out, feeling the pleasure run through his body. He let himself have a few more thrusts before practically collapsing on top of you. 

His entire weight on you caused you to giggle, “Stevie, c’mon. Get off. I can barely breathe!” 

He groaned as he pulled out of you and rolled to the other side of you. He then took off the condom, tying it, and tossing it into the trash can next to his bed. 

You continued to lay there, limp and staring at the ceiling, “So…what now?”

“Well, two options. One, we cuddle and nap then when we wake up, we go for more rounds. Or two, we cuddle and nap and then when we wake up, I take you out on a date like I planned on doing months ago.”

You gigged as you rolled onto your side, facing him, “Number one sounds tempting, but I think I’m gonna have to go with number two.” 

Steve pulled you closer to him, arm wrapping around you, “Number two it is.”

_______________________________

Two hours later, you and Steve emerge from his room dressed to go out. As you walked down the stairs, Bucky, Sam, and a bunch of other guys in the frat were cheering and giving you two a round of applause. 

You hid your face into Steve’s chest, completely embarrassed at the fact that the entire house most likely heard you and Steve. 

Steve put a protective arm around you as he pushed his brothers away, “Hey! Knock it off, will ya?!”

Bucky appeared, clapping his hand onto his best friend’s shoulder, a proud smile on his face, “Congrats, Steve. You didn’t manage to fuck it up even more.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Thanks, Buck.”

“So you really humped her this time instead of going dry right?” Sam asked with a mischievous smirk.

“I DIDN’T,” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “You know what? Fuck all you guys! I’m gonna go take my girlfriend out on a date!” he continued to push past his friends and walk out the door.

“So…I’m your girlfriend now?”

Steve scoffed, “After all we just did? Fuck yeah you’re my girlfriend! Now c’mon, girlfriend. I’m taking you out on the town!” he moved his arm to slip his hand in yours, smiling at you.

You smiled back, squeezing his hand, “Lead the way, boyfriend.”

Funny how a few games of beer pong led to this.


End file.
